Slingshoting to Youngblood's ship
This is how slingshoting to Youngblood's ship goes in Pirate Radio of Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Danny Phantom. Ryan and the gang look at Youngblood's ship Ryan F-Freeman: There it is but how are we supposed to get up there? Tina Fenton: I'll tell you how. We are going to fly. Danny Fenton: How? Red (Angry Birds): Bring it in, Terence. (Angry Birds) plants the slingshot in the ground Red (Angry Birds): Now, remember. The goal is the ship. Get to the ship. Who wants to go first? Matilda (Angry Birds): I will. Red (Angry Birds): Alright, Matilda. Bomb (Angry Birds): Aw. Always a bridesmaid. Tina Fenton: Chuck, the rubber band please. Chuck (Angry Birds): Step right up, keep you wings, legs and feet inside the slingshot at all times. Matilda (Angry Birds): Shoot it! Tina Fenton: Okeydoke. Ready? Fire! launch Matilda into the sky and towards the ship Ryvine Sparkle: And a one and a... Matilda Whoa! Bird! Matilda (Angry Birds): Take that, scallywags! a purple fireball out of her bottom fireball strikes the deck, blowing Ryvine and the ghost pirates surrounding him back Sci-Ryan: What do you know, Odette. Matilda still shoots fireballs out of her bum. Red (Angry Birds): Okay, who's next? Matau T. Monkey: Let me try. Tina Fenton: Doesn't matter. Launch him! is fired towards the ship Matau T. Monkey: YEE HAAA! Don't mess with MATAU!! lands on the deck feet first Evil Matau T. Monkey: Get him! pirates try to dogpile Matau but he grows to giant size Matau T. Monkey: his and Bubbles (Angry Birds) voices I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!!!!! and the others watch Red (Angry Birds): Wow. That is smashing. Tina Fenton: Yeah. In a good way. Ryan F-Freeman: So. Tina? You are.. are... Tina Fenton: A half-ghost like my brother? Yeah. Ryan-Ko: Do you got half-ghost? You're a Keyblade wielder and I am a chinese vampire. Oops. Maybe its a bit to a ghost. smiles Rianna F-Fiona: So. You ready with the paper on your hat, Ryan-Ko? Did you say you are a... a... Ryan-Ko: Chinese vampire? Yeah. ward paper on Ryan-Ko's hat glows Evil Ryan: Huh? Who is that paper? Ryan-Ko: Oh, that? Oh, that's my twin brother, Cody-Ling. He acts as a control keeper. Cody Fairbrother: I get it. He can keep your powers under control. Like Evil Ryan with the blood of Unicron. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: How did Cody-Ling turn into that paper? And why your sleves are long with metal claws from the sleve holes? Ryan-Ko: I have no idea. Sci-Ryan: I think it's when Megatron and the Cons attack your village. is put in the slingshot Red (Angry Red): Ready, Kung fu Master? Ryan-Ko: You bet. Ryan F-Freeman: You ready, Cody-Ling? glows Sci-Ryan: I take that as a "yes". Roxanne: How did you know? Sci-Ryan: He glowed once. Evil Ryan: 3...2...1. FIRE! is flung onto the ship Ryan-Ko: chinese Hello. glows Ryan-Ko: I know. I know. whispering Don't kill them. Hurt them a little. transforms Minion Pig: Who is that monster!? Ryan-Ko: He's my brother! Cody-Ling: roars fights the pigs by using his Kung-Fu fighting skills and his metal claws Minion Pig: I can't fight a monster like you! Ryan-Ko: Monster? I'm a kung fu master! Cody-Ling: roars uses magic on the pig and sets him on fire Ryan F-Freeman: TRIAL BY FIRE!!!! Ryan Tokisaki: No. He's literally on fire right now. Can you have a go? is launched Ryan F-Freeman: Whoo-hoo! Emmet is climbing Eagle Mountain Emmet: Okay, come on, Emmet. You can do this. reaches the top Emmet: Mighty Eagle? Eagle lands in front of him Mighty Eagle: Hello, Special. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan